Vergil's Hostility
by Organization XIII Member Kaix
Summary: Vergil and Dante, great friends, even better brothers...till Dante screws up with Vergil's girl...


Vergil

I never thought about it that much. The time I spent with her. She loved me, and I, her. But the war between the human world and demon world kept our love forbidden. For I was a devil and she was human, but I really didn't care.

"Vergil? What are you doing? Where's Dante?" Her voice caught my attention. Even if a bomb dropped next to my ear I'd still hear her.

"Dante? He out fighting again." I said to her. My back was turned to her, but I knew she was concerned. I had been acting weird lately and she knew it. "I must attend to some business. I'll be home soon." I didn't want to leave her, but I had to.

I was summoned to a joining of the leader of the human world and the leader of the demon world. I was there because I was half and half, not because Sparda's blood ran through my veins. I went and sat down at the table. Put my feet up and listened. That's when it happened.

"You! The son of Sparda! This is your fault!" That voice irritated me to the extreme. I could not hold back any longer. This had to be put to an end.

"This is not my fault! If you chose to blame me, then do so! I will not tolerate your ridicule any longer!" I should have stopped. I should have said better things, but I was tired of cleaning up the mess my father left behind for me. So I left.

I reached my home and went inside. Fuming with anger of being cursed in such a horrible way, I sat down on the couch with a couple of knives. I threw them. One by one. At the wall.

"Vergil! Your home early! I thought I'd stay here till you got back." She said with melody on her voice. It mad me smile.

"Yes I came home early. I am done with the 'peace' stuff. I'll be home more to take care of you." I said. I looked at her. She was so innocent. Nothing could ruin this love I endured for her. She walked to me with the grace of an angel. She put her hands around my neck. Her touch was soft and loving. Leaning down, we locked lips. The passion wasn't there like it used to be, but it was still there and fiery. She stopped and looked at me. Smiling she walked out the door and home to her house.

Later that night I went to see her for I could not sleep. She was sleeping so silently I decided to be quiet and sit by her window. I watched her chest steadily go up and down at the rhythm of her breathing. A soft breeze blew, rustling a couple leaves. I went home. I walked past Dante's bedroom. He was asleep so I went to my room. I lay on my bed, hands behind my head. I stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

The next morning I left my house to go to her house. I looked through her window, but her lovely face was not there. I had a few hours to kill so I took a much-needed walk. That's when I thought about our relationship. Since I introduced her to Dante, our love has been diminishing. I shook my head. This couldn't be happening. She didn't love Dante, she loved me. I put this thought out of my head and went home.

I got home an hour or so early so I just went in and started to make something to eat. I heard Dante's voice from his room. Who could he be talking to?

"Dante?" I said walking to his bedroom door. I pushed open the door. The color drained from my face. There I stood, at the door of my own brother's room. And there he sat, making out with HER. I slammed the door on them and went to the living room to sit down.

It was funny to think a devil could ever love. I listened to Dante and her straighten themselves out. She came out and Dante stayed in his room. She walked to me. I didn't look at her. She had killed me inside.

"Vergil! It's not what you think!" She pleaded. I smiled at her poor attempt. I stood and grabbed her arm.

I took her to the front of an abandoned building. She was scared, I could tell. But that just enraged me more.

"Vergil?" Her voice killed me. I could just choke from her. Just take it and destroy it.

"So you gonna mess with my heart huh? Fine. I'll teach you what its like to be used. So used that you'll die." I couldn't help myself. She disgusted me. I continued. "Revenge is sweet." I smiled. She froze. She knew I hated her now.

"Vergil! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She pleaded again. It was quite amusing to think she ever lover me.

"Over the years I took my time to plot your end if this ever happened." I looked to the sky in hatred. Why Dante? Of all people, my brother.

She struck on my back. Her feeble attempt didn't faze me one bit. She knew it was over. She screamed, trying to reach me, but failed.

"Your cute when you scream." I looked down at her. Tears ran down her face as she looked at me back. "You know that you are worthless. That you are no more than a mere human. I am better than you, any game you play, I've played," I got close to her face. "And always win."

She took some steps back. I grabbed her arm and brought her to the top of the building. My heart was tearing, but I had to do it. I out her back to the edge of the building.

"Vergil! Please don't! Why won't you listen to me!" Her pleas weren't working. I was determined to end her life for what she did to me.

Leaning in I put my lips next to her ear. "I brought you to the top of this building. Now I'll push you off." I paused for I was hurting. "I'll run down the stairs so I can see your face when you hit the street. And I'll do the whole thing with a smile on my face." With that her eyes widened. I pushed her. She started to fall. Like I told her, I ran down the stairs. I watched her hit the street.

My heart was crying but my mind was laughing. I walked to her body, the blood everywhere. I kissed her on the forehead and whispered in her ear. "This time I win, so here's you kiss goodbye." I kissed her body one more time then got up and walked away. I was determined to gain more power so I could kill my brother for ruining my life.

"Dante…"I said walking away.

You know that I was worthless

And that you were better than me

You still won.


End file.
